1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for painting walls with a decorative pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently there has been an increased popularity in decorating walls with more than one colors. While printed wall paper has been one solution to applying more than one color to walls, including applying more complex designs to walls, it is often expensive and needs a relatively high level of skill to apply. The application of two or more colors to walls is generally done by painting techniques imploying brushes, rollers and rags. These methods produce a random chaotic application of color. While this is often pleasing to the eye, a more ordered appearance is also appealing.
Devices to apply ordered color schemes to walls by paint are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D402,474 entitled “Brick printing apparatus” issued to Lee Danielson on Dec. 15, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,856 entitled “Method of Stippling Surfaces” issued to C. G. Hampson on Mar. 27, 1923; U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,178 entitled “Apparatus for Ornamenting Walls and Ceilings” issued to Dean C. Hagen on Jun. 18, 1974. These devices, as well as stencils, are often cumbersome and not exacting in use. A high level of operator skill is usually required to produce uniform results.
From the above, it can be seen what is needed is a painting device that is easy to use to produce a faux brick appearance on domestic and commercial walls to enhance the warmth and appearance of the wall.